In distributed computer systems, such as cloud systems, service providers may supply a wide range of computing resources, including physical servers and/or virtual machines, raw and file-based storage, firewalls, load balancers, IP addresses, virtual local area networks (VLANs), wide area network (WAN) connectivity, and/or software products. The resources may be provisioned on-demand from large resource pools, with the ability to scale the services up and down in real time.